Lumina Blankenheim
Name: Lumina Blankenheim Age: 18 Gender: Female (obviously) Alias: Crimson Flower Mother: Azura_Kurimuzon Birthday: March 15 Powers: Blood Dragon slayer The Black Blood Dragon Force Appearence Lumina has shoulder length Black hair and pale skin. her eyes are crimson red and she wears red lipstick, she wears a black and white shirt that has a bow on it. She also wears a black fluffy skirt and black and white knee highs. on one arm she wears a black arm warmer and bracelet, and on the other 5 bracelets. she wears black nail police and a black collar around her neck and a bat necklace too. Personality She is gothic but really nice and kind to all her friends and family and will protect them with her Blood abilties though she tries to hide it from people she doesnt trust. She has a short temper but tries contrlling it as best as she can. Background Lumina was abandoned in the forest *left for dead* by her real parents as a little kid. She went on searching for her mom and dad but ran into Azura_Kurimuzon the Blood dragon queen who took Lumina in and raised her as if she was her own daughter. At the age of 14 Azura taught Lumina Blood dragon slayer magic and told her to only use it if she was in danger though she uses it when someone makes her angry, the Day after Azura taught Lumina Blood Dragon slayer magic she just mysteriously dissappeared. Abilities Blood Dragon Slayer Magic- Lumina shows the ability to control her blood and use it as a weapon to kill her opponent or drain them till they have Abnemia and she can use it for support against poisons or for healing her own wounds. v Combat Spells *'Blood dragons claws- much like the others but uses blood' *'Blood dragons iron fist- blood covers ur fist and it can change form from a regular bloody fist to a iron ball with spikes it all depends on ur imagination and the user.' *'Deadmans world iron maiden punishment: this is a combination of deadmans world: bloody coffin and deadmans world: iron maiden were the opponent is trapped inside of a coffin made of blood and then swords made of blood stab the coffin from all sides .' *'Blood dragon slayer magics Dragon force mode: u transform into blood in this form and can enter someones body and have blades made of blood come out of urself while ur in blood form and they’ll explode out of ur opponents body and cause internal and external damage and will most likely kill them. The User can only be in this form if their near their opponent and even while in this form the user needs to memorize how their body was intact before transforming' *'Dead mans world: Final Punishment: the coffin which is stabbed by blood swords *ie look at deadmans world: iron maiden punishment* will explode' *'Deadmans world: the deadly Punishment: can only be done if ur inside of your foes body in blood form because ur using Dragon force, If so then u can create a sword made of blood outside of the host body and still manipulate it to stab the person ur controlling’s throat' *'Blood Dragon's Roar': '''One of the User's most powerful spell in their power. At this moment, the user's body expels it out of their mouth as an instinctive reaction, with their own guidance strengthening the force of expulsion significantly. Upon being released from their mouth, it forms as a large torrent of blood of a significant radius. Because of the properties of blood, it impacts as a liquid would, solidifies just before attacking the enemy, causing blades of blood to cause significant injury to their enemies, adding to the spell's overall raw power.'' · Blood Dragon's Bloody World'': The user creates a huge box made out of Blood which covers the whole Area which traps both them and their enemy. This spell works when the enemy is trap inside takes their magical power from their blood and gives it to the user this spell lasts about 15mins but shown by training and mastery Ike was able to hold it for an hour once.' Support '''Healing- Lumina has shown signs of being able to use her blood to close up wounds even near fatal ones.' *'Blood Dragons: Starlight: by using your own blood you can close wounds up on your body.' Blood Armor- Lumina can use her blood to cover up any part of her body so she can take less damage from an attack or increase the power and force of a physical attack. *''Blood Dragon's Iron Plate':''' More of a support type spell the user uses their Blood to harden in making their blood into a Iron like Plate making them into armor but this can be broken with enough force. The Black Blood- Lumina can change her blood from crimson to black which makes it harder for someone to kill her and it also increases her power. This Ability only last for 5 mins per use and drains the user of half of their magic.Also the users durability increases meaning they can take quite a beating and not die, The user can use it create weapons from a wound, this though is more of a counter attack type move though. *'Deadmans world: Bloody Crown-By using the Black Blood the user is able to use it to create armor and or create weapons using it.'